


DanganRonpa: The Show! *ON HOLD*

by Siha_Shepard



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: All deaths were part of a TV show, All events were part of a TV show, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, I think., I'm Bad At Tagging, Mean Characters Nice Actors, Multi, No Ultimate Despair, No killing game, No one really dies, What Was I Thinking?, Which is good...right?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siha_Shepard/pseuds/Siha_Shepard
Summary: An AU where all of the deaths, executions, and everything bad, tear-shedding, heart-breaking, and feels-inducing that happened up to Another Episode, DR2, and before DR3 was all part of a whole TV show. Everything was staged including the executions(stunt doubles deserve MASSIVE respect), Monokuma and Monomi are mascots and not AIs, save for the characters actually being Ultimates....except for Junko being the Ultimate Despair, of course. Here, Junko is and always will be the Ultimate Fashionista, crazy personalities included.Byakuya Togami, however, is still the Ultimate Heir/Affluent Progeny and also the Ultimate Dick.





	1. Lights, Camera, Action!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling that everyone probably wanted this AU to happen. Including me. This might be the AU that everyone might need.
> 
> Aside from that, hope you enjoy! Oh, also, this may include characters jabbing at how their "character" is supposed to act.  
> Oh, also, to let you know, any lines in italics are actual lines/in-game dialogue from the game, starting with Trigger Happy Havoc, of course.

  
_"Anyway, I figure it's always good to introduce yourself right off the bat. But if I have any kind of "strong point," so to speak... I'd say I'm a little more gung-ho than other people. Before we go any farther, I guess I should introduce myself. My name's Makoto Naegi."_

_  
_ The voice of a young man, about 16 years old, rang out clearly, a voice that was steady but, as he said before, held optimism. Only for it to be cut short by the voice of an adult. "Cut! Nicely done, Makoto! Your opening shot was done very nicely." 

The director's voice rang out as they finished the panning close-up shot of Hope's Peak, cameras buzzing about the high school likes bees do with flowers. The brown-haired teenage actor grinned as the set crew began to prepare for the next scene, toying with the strings of his hoodie as he began to introduce himself before stepping into the academy proper. 

Meanwhile, inside of the building, everyone was abuzz; assistants and interns were practically flying about the room, struggling to fulfill demands while cameramen and directors give orders and set up cameras and equipment, all while everyone is practically falling over themselves to set up for the arrival of the "lucky student". Once everything had been settled, the other 14 students were escorted into the school's "true" main hall via one of the many back doors of the school, excitement clear and present as each of them rehearsed their lines one more time.

And, of course, there were some...opinions.

"Wait, I gotta say this?! No way, that'll make me sound like an idiot!" One tall, lanky student lamented as he adjusted his coat over his shoulders.  
"I didn't sign up for college and try to pursue a degree just to make myself sound like an idiot."

"Calm down, Mr. Yasuhiro. Just remember that this is just an act, for a show. Try to put yourself into it, please!" A somewhat overworked assistant advised him, not wanting any more stress placed upon himself by an outspoken actor.

"Well, alright. Sure, and, uh, just call me Hiro. But, if I lose any brain cells 'cause of this, I'll be pretty pissed!"

After that, all of the remaining Ultimate students were ordered to move to their spots, with any mumbling or muttering being hushed as the lead actor, Makoto Naegi, stumbled into the gymnasium right on cue. 

"Uh...what was my line again?" He couldn't but blurt out, right as everyone turned to him. Among the staff, this sent out ripples of laughs and groans; among the cast, however, they couldn't help but smile, save for one blonde bespectacled young man who rolled his eyes. 

"Ah, Makoto, let help with that!" A pale-skinned young woman clothed in black elegant lace smiled as she walked, no, _strutted_ towards him. She needed no introduction, to Makoto; he had already met the cast before production had started, in order to promote more natural acting in each episode. Her name was Taeko Yasuhiro, but, to erase confusion until a certain episode....and to respect her privacy(and gain ratings for mystery), she had requested that her character's name be an outrageous one, with accents and a name that she thought of right off the top of her black-haired head: Celestia Ludenberg.

"Makoto, I believe your lines are along the... _lines_ of 'Sorry I'm late', dear. It's alright, don't be nervous. Everyone gets jittery in front of cameras, even Junko and I. Just think calm thoughts, dear." 'Celestia' regarded Makoto softly with an encouraging look and a pat on the shoulder before signaling the director to start back from when he had stumbled into the main hall, heading back to her designated spot.

_"Um...how's it going? My name's Makoto Naegi. Sorry I'm late. A bunch of stuff happened, and then all of a sudden I was just...asleep."_ The brown-haired lead explained in as sheepishly a manner as he could, conveying the air of confusion as best as possible.

_"Whoa, you too?"_ Makoto then turned to a tall, lanky student with a coat draped over his shoulders, his...dreadlocks seemingly defying gravity, pointing every which way, almost like a palm tree. Props to the hairdressers, Makoto noted.

  _"Things just keep getting curiouser and curiouser..."_ The girl named 'Celestia Ludenberg' who aided him before, the one who resembled a Gothic doll more than a person, mumbled to herself as she absentmindedly twisted a lock of black hair, the young lead just as lost as she is.

A rather portly young man with a straight, stiff ahoge chimed in, his fingernails in the process of being bitten. His voice was like a rodent's...if it had a male voice.  
_"So strange... I declare beyond a shadow of a doubt that this is a strange situation indeed!"_ The sides of his hair curled in response, almost moving as he did.

_"Um...what are you talking about? I honestly have no idea what's going on right now."_ Makoto sighed as he shrugged his shoulders, only for about half the room to jolt and jump at the booming voice that resounded around not too far behind him. The short male turned to see a taller young man clad in a white militaristic uniform, practically immaculate in appearance, bright red eyes flaring in response to his lines.  


_"Just a moment! There's something else we must address!_ _Makoto! Your tardiness is unacceptable! Surely you were aware the meeting was to start at 8 a.m. sharp! To be late on your first day is unspeakable! I must report you, and you must accept your due punishment!"_ The young man's booming voice, strict posture, and precise aura had Makoto nearly stumbling, both verbally and literally. This young man, whose name was Kiyotaka Ishimaru, was one he had met among the cast before they had begun filming the first episode, but couldn't quite talk to him due to the very thing that made him fumble: his voice. However, that was interrupted by the young man coughing a bit and calling for water, clutching his throat.

"Ugh...I hope that I don't have to do that for long...These lines are really shredding my throat..." Ishimaru groaned as the cameras paused, Makoto tapping his shoulder with a look of concern.

"A-Are you okay, Mr. Kiyotaka?" He asked, his hazel eyes wide with concern for his fellow cast member as a far taller, more intimidating cast mate asked him if he was alright.

"Ah, I'm fine, you two; no need to worry. It's just these lines require me to shout quite a lot and it takes a toll on my throat, so, water and hot tea with honey are a must for me." The prim young man sighed, smiling at his fellow cast members' concern for him as he turned to the taller 'classmate' with a grin. "I expect you to do the same as Makoto, is that clear?" Kiyotaka ordered with a smile, which was met with a nod, still full of concern. Not wanting anymore stumbles, the cameras stopped rolling for the day, leaving all sixteen of the young cast-mates to hang out and talk with each other, much to a certain Ultimate Heir's chagrin. The young Ultimates were then escorted out of the school building and towards a spacious-looking tour bus, laughing and chatting all the while, with a platinum-blond haired student at the center, grinning broadly alongside a black-haired young woman, whose smile nearly stretched the freckles decorating the bridge of her nose.

 This did not make good background noise for a certain Affluent Progeny.

_***Three hours later, at the resident hotel...***_

 

"Ugh, I have to walk among you all? It's bad enough I actually had to take a bus that... _everyone else_ takes." The self-proclaimed perfect man groaned at the table in the dining hall, sending varying ripples of distress through through the other actors that were munching on a well-cooked early dinner, especially more of the naturally outspoken ones.

"Well, considering that you have to _actually_ put in effort and actually work alongside _actual_ people with opinions that aren't copy-pasted from you, your wallet, your bank account, or your dad, you've got no choice  **but** to work with us." The dreadlocked young man known as Hiro snickered, the dark-haired freckled young woman sitting beside him going through fits of cackling, nearly choking on her miso soup. The bespectacled writer walking next to Makoto, food in hand, nearly tripped in surprise and barely concealed laughter at the Heir's facial reaction; dubbing it 'thoroughly stunned' would be an understatement. "H-Hey, are you okay?" The lead asked the writer as he helped balance the piping hot food on their trays.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. But for seeing that, it was worth nearly wrecking my beef bowl!" The dreary-looking Ultimate Novelist snickered as she righted herself, her glasses still somewhat askew as the Ultimate Heir sent a glare her way as the two walked towards the table where the others were congregated. It didn't phase her in the slightest.


	2. Take 1!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The AI--I mean, mascot Monokuma is introduced!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any phrases said in italics are in-game dialogue from Trigger Happy Havoc.  
> These character may seem a bit out-of-character due to the AU I have in place. Please let me know if there's anything I can do to make the characters seem more authentic as the story progress, even if they're simply characters playing out their respective roles.  
> Constructive criticism is encouraged and VERY welcome!

 

As the sixteen Ultimates chatted, the topics changed like rapid gunfire; from books to accomplishments, to school, to daily life, and then to their current role of portraying themselves on a TV show as Ultimates locked down in a twisted school with an adorable yet homicidal teddy bear. Several voiced their interest in the plot, others were confused about why, of all things, the _bear_ would be the headmaster. One particular Ultimate put in her two cents.

"Honestly? I think it's pretty damn cool. Especially with how the directors let me do my thing on the set!" She cheered with a fist held high above her head, her messy, voluminous blond pigtails bouncing with her as her blue eyes sparked.

"Easy for you to say, Junko. I _literally_ got the short end of the stick here." The pale freckled girl sighed, making quick work of her miso soup as she turned to the loud girl next to her.

"Damn, Mukuro. I got a feeling that when you got your script, you..." Junko grinned, turning the pale girl even paler with dread.

"Don't you fucking dare..." Mukuro groaned she braced herself for what was to come, as did most of the students at the table.

After a pregnant pause, Junko finally let loose with a bold, loud, bombastic voice. "Went imPALE with shock! HA! Hell yeah, I'm fuckin' good!" She grinned as most of the students groaned, the horrendous joke nearly making them lose their appetites.

"Well, that blew over like an old lady's fart..." A pompadoured Ultimate grumbled, munching his omelette as he sent a glare towards the Fashionista. As he finished his food, however, he couldn't help but notice that her joke had a giggle from, of all people, the mousy Programmer near the end of the table. "Huh? Hey, Chihiro, what was so funny?" He asked of the 'girl', who stopped the giggling with a gasp and a slight shrink away from the sudden attention.

"O-Oh, w-well, M-Mondo, it's just that...that joke Junko said...It reminded me of my Dad; he'd say all kinds of jokes like that to cheer me up when I get upset. It's...kinda nice..." The timid brunet smiled, the atmosphere lightening as some of the other Ultimates went ham-to-ham against Junko with some puns of their own; the Swimmer came up with some deep puns about water, the Fanfic Creator and Novelist co-authored and published a pun of their own collaboration, the Gambler was lucky to come up with one without cringing, the Idol hitting a high note of her own with a quick joke, and even the ever-quiet Detective closed the case with a clever pun of her own, sending the table into a fit of snickers, even the Ultimate Heir cracking the faintest hint of a chuckle.

"Oh, damn, Kiri, I didn't know you had it in you; I didn't foresee it coming!" Hiro joked, his breakfast already finished as the other Ultimates made quick work of their meals before getting themselves ready for another day on the set. The Clairvoyant turned to the male lead, eager for his thoughts. "So, Makoto, how are you handling everything? The script? The role? What's up?" He asked, the practically permanent lackadaisical grin still there as Makoto shrugged.

"Well, everything's going well; I've been having fun getting to know all of you guys, for starters. In fact, over the past few weeks, I learn a little bit about you guys each day! Celestia likes Royal Milk tea piping hot and has been wearing Goth-Loli for almost five years; Sakura has someone over all others that she looks forward to fighting; Hina has been swimming literally since she was a baby and has a cool younger sibling like me; and Taka has been getting good grades since he was a grade schooler! It feels like we're all a bit of a family." The brown-haired young man grinned as the lanky man couldn't help but let out a laugh, his smile growing broader as he ruffled his shorter castmate's hair.

"Glad you feel that way, little buddy! I hope everything turns out well between all of us, too! Oh, and, uh, don't tell anyone this, but, uh..." Hiro motioned for the Lucky Student to come closer, whispering in an almost conspiratorial tone. "I predicted that the staff might come in with a second season, new people and everything!"

Makoto was silenced by the possibility. How could Hiro possibly...?

"A-Anyway, don't tell anyone shit about this, Naegs. Got it?"

"R-Right..." Makoto mumbled, willing to keep this sudden prediction under wraps...even if a certain someone had already known. He shuffled off towards the hotel's entrance, where his castmates awaited, before all sixteen Ultimates boarded the bus back to the Academy studio set, laughing and chattering all the way.

 

* * *

 

The sixteen students returned to the set of Hope's Peak Academy, eager to practice their roles as a part of a certain someone's game. The cameras and script pages were flying, make-up was being prepped, lines were being rehearsed, and all before a meager starting time of 12 o' clock noon. Once roll call was given and all of the actors were in place, the director gave a cry of "Action!" and the film rolled.

  _"_ _What's your problem? It's not like he **wanted** to be late. He didn't have any control over it." _ The false Junko muttered as she twirled a lock of her wig, her faint freckles crinkling above her nose as she was interrupted by the chipper voice of the Ultimate Swimmer.

  _"Everyone just calm down! Listen, why don't we all go around and introduce ourselves?"_ Aoi suggested, her vibrant mood already brightening up the cold metallic environment of the main hall that the Ultimates stood in as the camera zoomed in on her positive grin. However, her optimism was cut through by a certain Biker Gang Leader, followed by the Ultimate Gambler and her attempt at mediating.

_"Maybe, but it may be good to at least find out who we all are before digging into the bigger problems here. I mean, how are we even supposed to talk to each other if we do not know each other's names?"_ Celeste intervened, a coy smile decorating her lips as she suggested an idea of cooperation, not wanting the remainder of whatever time the sixteen students had inside of this prison of a school to be spent in utter chaos and disorder. It was all simply unruly to think about. Luckily, the Goth-Loli gambler isn't alone in her sentiments; the mousy Programmer and and charismatic Idol agreed as well and, soon enough, the sixteen students began to introduce themselves to each other.


End file.
